


Tutu time

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Buck finds himself alone again after everyone bails to take care of their own lives. Instead of staying lonely, Buck goes out again and meets this photographer and his husband who all but beg him to model for them. Buck agrees and ends up with other handsome men in tasteful yet sensual poses. These photos end up as part of a gallery show and quickly go viral for the gorgeousness of Buck. Lord help Eddie when he sees the pictures, and gets possessive.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Bobby Nash
Comments: 11
Kudos: 281





	Tutu time

Buck’s not all that surprised; he knows that he shouldn’t be. Of course Chimney has Maddie, Hen has Karen and Denny, Bobby has Athena and her kids and Eddie has Christopher, so it doesn’t come as a surprise to him when they bail on him.

“Sorry Buckaroo.” Chimney says sincerely, as he pats him on the shoulder- going to his locker “I was just hoping to spend my night with the other Buckley.” he emphasizes; as if he didn’t already figure that out by now, so he waves his apology off.

“It’s fine Chim.” Buck smiles- reaching in his locker to grab his coat and work bag that is stuffed all the way in the back. “Have fun tonight then.” he encourages as he points towards Chimney as he is leaving the locker room.

Chimney looks back at him- wearing a wide grin on his face that could mean nothing but what he is thinking of right now. “Oh, I will.” he smirks, earning him a grossed out face from Buck as he exits the room; wishing he didn’t comment on their- what seems to be- eventful night.

When Buck finally reaches his car in the station parking lot- shutting in the door and lugging his bag over the back seat- he finally unwinds.

He knew that he was lonely. That every night or morning that he went home, every time he would turn in his bed to face the other direction, that it was only him. It’s easy to confuse him for someone who isn’t lonely. He has a wonderful team and friends, but sometimes having a lot of people surrounding you- supporting you- does not mean that one can’t feel left out.

Shaking all of those thoughts out of his head, Buck starts on the road; letting the steering wheel and his intuition guide him to his destination.

And it seems as though his intuition was trying to tell him that his car needed gas, because he ended up at the gas station with barely anything left in the tank.

As he is filling up his tank, Buck starts to feel two sets of eyes boring into the back of his head. When he turns around, he sees two males staring at him with smiles plastered on their faces.

“May I help you?” he asks politely when the two men don’t say anything

“Yes actually.” one of them answers as they approach Buck by his car

“Hello.” the other gentleman says, as he holds out a hand for him to shake and Buck takes his hand in for a greeting “I’m Ronny and this is my husband, Alex.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“My husband and I noticed that you have a very sculptural-like figure and thought that you would be perfect for our next session.” Alex explains

Buck furrows his eyebrows at the both of them; having no idea what session they are talking about to him in a gas station at almost eleven at night.

“We’re photographers.” Ronny says, filling him in on the unknown information

“Okay…” Buck trails off; still not grasping the message

“We’d like you to model for us.”

Buck tries his hardest to not laugh in their face.

“You want me.” Buck points to himself “To model for you guys?” just wanting to know if he heard them correctly

They both nod their head at him simultaneously in response.

Buck shrugs at them. “What the heck.” he says, as he finishes paying for his gas and closes the capsule ”Sure. I’ll do it.”

“Okay, here is the address.” Ronny says, as he starts to pull out his phone “Meet us there in half an hour.”

The words ‘half an hour’ catch Buck by surprise.

“We’re doing this today?”

“Yep.” he starts- already heading to their own car at the other side of the gas station “See you in half an hour.”

And with that, they’re off. Buck trailing closely behind.

-

“You made it.” Alex says, greeting him

“Yeah I did.” Buck says- looking around and admiring the studio that they work in ”This place is beautiful.”

“Thank you.” he says, as they reach the dressing room “The clothes are in there. When you are done, just meet us out in station three.”

Buck nods in response- getting into the dressing room that he was assigned- and looks at the clothes that he was given.

Taking a good look at it, he opens the curtains to the room and calls for Alex as he is walking away.

“This is what you want me to wear?”

Alex turns around to smirk at him and then continues walking.

“Yep.” he says- leaving no room for discussion- and walks out of Buck’s field of view

It doesn’t take Buck long to put on the uniform that was given to him and head out to the station that he was assigned. And apparently, he isn’t the only one whose clothes look as though they came out of a role play shop.

“Your wings are bent, let me help you.” a man insists from behind him. It’s not exactly the way that Buck had thought that he’d make friends; over bent angel wings while wearing a see-through shirt and a tutu, but this is going to have to work.

“Thanks.” he says as he turns around to face the man “I’m Evan Buckley, but everyone calls me Buck.”

“I’m Lucas, but everyone calls me Lucas.” he teases

Buck shakes his head at him, but eventually gives in and lets a chuckle out.

“Places everyone.” a voice calls over the intercom

As they start to make their way over to do the photoshoot, not only are there more people than he anticipated, but there are some fine looking men- it makes his palms go sweaty.

“Okay, Trevor and Daniel: I’m gonna need you guys here on the left and Buck, Aiden and Lucas; you guys on the right.” Ronny instructs

When they are discussing which poses they have to do, the word ‘sensual’ would be an understatement.

“Want me to do what?” Buck asks out of disbelief

“I need you to bend down and point out your toes and look at the camera.” the photographer repeats for what feels for the millionth time, as he rolls his eyes “And Lucas over here is going to stand behind you with his hands on your hips, while Aiden is leaning on your back for support.”

When they said that his body was sculpture-like, this was not what he was expecting.

The photographer starts to make their way over behind their camera and the models along with Buck start to get into position. Getting closer than closer, as if that was even humanly possible.

“1..2..3..”

And that’s how the photoshoot starts and continues on for the next couple of hours.

-

Over the next couple of days, things have been relatively normal. Buck goes to work, comes back and hangs out with his team when they have the time. But it so happens that the day the cycle is interrupted, he is on shift.

As Buck is approaching his teammates is the lounge area of the station he starts to hear giggles coming from them.

“What’s so funny?” he asks curious- taking a seat beside Hen on the chair arm

As he sits down beside her, she quickly shoves her phone in her pocket. “Nothing.” she lies

Buck raises his eyebrow at her, knowing that she and everyone else on their team is not telling the truth. “No seriously. What is it?” he pushes

“We didn’t know you were a ballerina.” Chimney laughs as he comes up behind Buck; clapping a hand on his shoulder. Not realizing what his team had planned, when Chim looks up, everyone is staring at him. “What?” he says, putting his hands up in defense

“I’m not a ballerina.” Buck states; not catching on to the joke

Hen glares at him with a knowing look on her face as she pulls out her phone.

“Oh really.” she tries, as she shows him a picture on her phone.

Buck completely forgot about-

“How do you have those?” Buck asks.

The pictures are of him and those fine men that he had met a few nights before. His team is seeing him in a tutu while in not-so work friendly poses one could say.

“It was for a gallery show.” Eddie says “And apparently, you made an appearance.” he says, examining the photos once again

“It’s a long story.” is all Buck says, trying to change the topic. And thankfully, the sound of the alarm comes to the rescue.

-

As if his day wasn’t embarrassing enough, when they go on their first call of the day it gets even worse.

“You’re hot.” a woman says as she runs her hand up Buck’s bicep “Like really hot.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Buck replies awkwardly- trying to move his arm away from her grasp on it

The woman presses in closer- almost leaving no space between them.

“You looked sexy in those photos.”

Buck furrows his eyebrows at her and nods, continuing in with his work. It seems as though Buck’s awkwardness can be smelt from a far, because Eddie seems to catch on.

“Babe, you done over there?” Eddie asks, winking for Buck to play along. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thankful.

“Okay, honey.” he says. And Eddie gestures at him that it was a little too much, but they probably got the message across.

The woman that was once talking to Buck starts to look between the two of them. “You two are a couple?” she points

Buck looks up at Eddie- as though to make sure that they are still on the same page.

“Yes.”

“Oh.” the woman starts, as she starts to turn around and head back to her car “It was nice talking to you.” she smiles, before walking away

When the woman is out of hearing range, Buck turns to face Eddie across from him.

“You know you didn’t have to do that.” he assures

Eddie shrugs, a grin evident on his face. “I wanted to.” he admits

Buck tilts his head to the side.

“What?” Eddie questions when he doesn’t reply

Buck starts to squint his eyes- this time his grin grower wide as though he is the Grinch during Christmas. “You’re jealous.” he teases

Eddie shakes his head as his cheeks start to turn red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he tries, shrugging off the assumption, but Buck is glaring at him with a knowing look.

“No.” Buck starts, as he comes in closer proximity of him “You were jealous of someone hitting on me, so you decided to step in.” he concludes, which earns him an eye roll from Eddie

“And so what if I was?” Eddie admits “I can’t stand when people do-” he starts gesturing vaguely around them

“Do what, flirt with me?” Buck tries to fill in

Eddie just shrugs in response- looking down in embarrassment.

With that, Buck bursts into laughter- causing Eddie to hit him playfully.

“If I knew you’d act like this, I would’ve never-”

Eddie doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Getting cut off by Buck’s lips being pressed against his. His warmth catching every crevice of his mouth. They stay like that for a moment, but as they say, good things sometimes have to come to an end.

“Buckley, Diaz.” Bobby calls from the truck “No PDA at work.”

They both look at each other and burst out laughing. “Sorry cap.”

Bobby hums in response as he starts to settle himself in his seat.

Finishing packing up and picking up the extra materials, they start to make their way back to the truck with the rest of their teammates.

As they are walking side by side, Buck starts to laugh again.

“What?” Eddie asks, curious

“If I knew that all it took was a photoshoot in angel wings and a tutu for you to admit your feelings, I would’ve done this a long time ago.”

Eddie leans in and bumps his shoulder against his like they always do when they walk beside one another. “Shut up.”

“Make me.” he challenges; already going in for another kiss.


End file.
